


Cucumber (Sabrina, I hate you, Love Yennefer)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, No cucumbers were harmed in the writing of this, Nor Eggplants, dildos are mentioned, kinda sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Prompt - That vegetable should not be in here x YennaiaYennefer didn't do anything with this vegetable she swears its not what it looks like. She also swears she's going to kill Sabrina. She just wish Tissaia would stop staring at the cucumber in hand as she's laying on their bed in her underwear.
Relationships: Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Cucumber (Sabrina, I hate you, Love Yennefer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodInTheFields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodInTheFields/gifts).



> For BloodInTheFields who always sends me weird but fun prompts.

Yennefer’s mouth drops open as the door slams against the wall. Tissaia stands at the door of their bed chambers, eyes furious mouth about to spew threats no doubt, that of course, Tissaia would never actually go through.

Yennefer just wishes that the woman hadn’t walked in when she did.

Yennefer is sat against the pillows of their bed, black lingerie, legs open, staring at a long thick cucumber that she’d found under her pillow. She’d been confused and slightly worried about what Tissaia had been doing when she left their room but realized as soon as she’d seen the surprised expression on Tissaia’s face that it could only be one person.

Sabrina.

She’d fucking kill her if she secretly didn’t applaud the woman setting up this situation. I mean, really, Yennefer shouldn’t be mad at all as this was revenge for a prank that she had played on Sabrina first.

“It’s not what it looks like!” She practically squeals, panicking suddenly and throwing the cumber which of course, smashes through their glass window and possibly falls onto someone below. “Oh shit, I didn’t mean to...it’s not, I wasn’t, I promise.”

“That vegetable does not belong in our bedroom Yennefer.” Tissaia blushes as she looks at the sight in front of her. “Also, you’re to fix that window when you’ve explained when you’re half-naked in our bed, grasping one of the most phallic vegetables that you could find and possibly apologise to whoever you knocked out with it.”

“It isn’t what it looks like!” Yennefer yells again, frustrated. “This is all Sabrina’s fault!”

“Please tell me you didn’t just admit to laying in our bed, in your underwear with a cucumber, because you’re thinking about Sabrina.” Tissaia deadpanned, the urge to kill or hex someone rising in her.

“No, ew, that’s Sabrina.” Yennefer stuck her tongue out. “I left an eggplant in her bed when I knew Triss would be spending the night, obviously Triss nearly had a heart attack and it was hilarious but Sabrina wanted her revenge and now she’s got it!”

“Wait, what do you mean Triss was spending the night with Sabrina?” Tissaia looked shocked and Yennefer remembers that they hadn’t told Tissaia yet. Triss was like a daughter to the woman and Sabrina was afraid Tissaia would kill her for choosing to date Triss. The woman was overly protective after all.

“Please don’t say anything and do not curse Sabrina, they’re in love and they’re happy, with or without eggplants,” Yennefer smirked and Tissaia rolled her eyes at her. The woman would never change, she would never grow up but Tissaia couldn’t help but love her. She would always love her, even when she was in the middle of a prank war with Sabrina.

“Could you not have gone to a store about bought something none edible to put in her bed, something they could actually also benefit from?” Tissaia blushed as Yennefer threw her head back and laughed.

“Of course, you’d want there to be a kind part to the prank, no, it wouldn’t have been funny and Ms De Vries, are you telling me you’d been in a store of that nature, tell me more, did you buy anything?” Yennefer wiggled her eyebrows and Tissaia let her eyes wander over the woman’s barely clothed body.

God, she was so lucky.

“Now, are you going to come over here and punish me?” Yennefer winked as she spread her legs, Tissaia could see the darkened spot, even on black panties.

“What for?” Tissaia said dryly. “Making Vilgefortz make goat noises every time I walked into the room, which is what I angry for, to begin with, or being inappropriate with vegetables?” She couldn’t help but grin as Yennefer groaned.

“I didn’t do anything with the cucumber and also, he deserved it and you know he did.” Yennefer found herself laying back as Tissaia walked towards the bed and straddled her. “I hate the way he looks at you.”

“You mean the way you look at me?” Tissaia reminded as she bent down and placed a kiss on Yennefer’s bare shoulder, before biting down and hearing the woman moan.

“Only I can look at you like that.” Yennefer huffed. “Now, can we stop talking about him and start my punishment please, I’m desperate.” She ground her hips upwards into Tissaia and the woman tutted.

“Well, I actually have a surprise for you, my dear,” Tissaia whispered something under her breath and Yennefer’s eyes went wide at the purple cock that appeared in her hand. “I thought I’d show you what I bought in the shop last time I went, after all.”


End file.
